


Vanellope Wants to Grow Up

by Akinasky



Series: Ship and Gen AO3 Facebook Group Challenge [14]
Category: Ralph Breaks the Internet - Fandom, Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Prologue to a much longer story, She needs Ralph's help to do it., Vanellope wants to grow up, prompt: dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Vanellope wants to use the down time on Slaughter Race to find a programmer to age her up, she goes to ask Ralph to help her.





	Vanellope Wants to Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is either going to be the first chapter of a longer piece or its going to be the prequel of the full piece but I wanted to get this started. 
> 
> Will update when I figure out more of the technicalities of what the journey will be like for Vanellope and Ralph. 
> 
> (aka) I really need to watch Ralph Breaks the Internet again and I can't until its release. haha

Vanellope meets Ralph in the station at Litwack’s for their best bud date and she took a deep breath and shoved her clenched fists into her sweater as she walked towards where Ralph was sitting and rushed over and let him lift her into a hug. Vanellope really did miss him, missed being with him every day, despite how much she loved being in her new game and all the options Vanellope had in it. She loved everything about the team, the cars and the players but seeing Ralph it was different.

Ralph was her best friend, her brother from another pixelated mother.

“Hey Booger Breath,” she said in greeting.

“Hey there Diaper Baby!” Ralph responded and she giggled. He put her down and they sat together to watch the coming and going from various games, not going to be like watching the sunrise but it was still busy. Vanellope waved to the people who she knew, Felix and Calhoun walked by with all the Sugar Rush racers and they waved and gave her a hug. Taffyta even said that she missed Vanellope in the game and she smiled, her cheeks warming at the momentary connection. Taffyta was so different since Calhoun and Felix took her in, she was actually nice to the others. Ralph talked about them a lot when they had their daily calls.

When they all walked off again Ralph grinned down at her, “They really do miss you. Calhoun and Felix really have done amazing things with those girls.”

“Glad to hear,” she fell silent and after a few moments Ralph cleared his throat and asked.

“What’s wrong, little buddy?”

“Well I have something to tell you, something that I don’t know if you are going to like but something that I need. I really want you to be okay with it.”

“Just tell me,” Ralph responded with a wavering smile.

“I am going to find a programmer and have them change my code to make me ‘older’ in appearance. The other people in Slaughter Race are older looking and the cars, I have to keep putting on these ridiculous leg extenders so I can reach the pedals. So what do you think?” She smiled, trying to force exuberance into the question even as he watched her.

Ralph frowned at her, “You’re going to change then?”

“Yes, just my appearance, I’m still going to be your ‘little buddy’. That’s not going to change.”

Ralph took a deep breath, letting it out through his closed lips, blowing raspberries as he did so, “I was afraid of that.”

“It’s not the game Ralph, I need to be different. I don’t belong in Sugar Rush anymore and I’m not going back. And I don’t need your permission but I might need your help. Maybe I just really didn’t want to go alone. I’m going back out there on the internet and it was super intense and even though I can handle it, I was coming here to see if you would come with me.”

Ralph frowned and crossed his arms, Vanellope’s shoulders slumped because she knew that look and it usually preceded a ‘no’. She can’t say that she’s surprised and she doesn’t have time to convince him since the game’s was only going to be shut down for upgrades for a couple days. Shank was expecting her back before then.

“Never mind, it’s nothing,” she backtracked but Ralph shook his head.

“This is what you want?” he asked.

Vanellope nodded, “I’m nervous about it, I’ve been like this for so long but I really want this.”

Ralph nodded, “Well then I guess we are going back to the internet though I am going to have to figure out a way to leave my game.”

Vanellope squealed and leapt on Ralph’s shoulder so she could hug and kiss him happily on the cheek. Ralph laughed and hugged her before he resettled her on the seat next to him.

“Okay,” she said, rubbing her hands together, “How are we going to shut down your game for a couple days?”

Ralph looked at him befuddled and Vanellope laughed, “Maybe we should go talk to Calhoun and Felix about this.”

He chuckled, “Sounds like a plan.”

Vanellope hopped down off the bench and headed off towards the TAPS game because that’s normally where everyone went at the end of the day. If Felix and Calhoun weren’t there then someone would know where to send them.


End file.
